Sugar Rush
by Moonchanter
Summary: Candy plus the Inuyasha gang equals insanity.
1. Some Call it Candy

Sugar is good!  
  
SPLAT! "Ouch oh shit..." Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her rump, she had just jumped down the well, and landed in a huge pile of mud. "It must have rained while I was gone" She looked at her skirt; it had a large brown stain on it. "Great" she mumbled "A wonderful way to start the day!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he saw her climbing out of the well, "You said you would be back in a few days! But oh no you decide to stay a whole week!" Inuyasha was not in a good mood as they had just lost a piece of the shikon jewel to Naraku's poisonous insects. "Chill out Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so foul tempered I brought some stuff back for you Miroku, Sango and Shippou." The little fox's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "Is it candy Kagome? I love candy!" Kagome caught up with the gang and smiled, "Yep Shippou, I thought it would be a nice treat you know." "Candy?" Sango asked. "It's really good." Laughed Kagome. "It's sweet and sugary" Shippou licked his lips, he could smell the sweet aroma coming from the bag, he was tempted to dive right in. Inuyasha then noticed a large brown stain on Kagome's skirt. "Uh Kagome..." he said trying hard not to laugh. "What's that on your skirt?" "I fell in a pile of mud Inuyasha so you can stop trying to hide those snickers!!" Kagome then looked around, "Hey where is Miroku?" Inuyasha recovering from fit of laughter scoffed and said "That lecherous Monk is probably looking for some girl to bear his child". "Actually Inuyasha" Said a voice from behind them. "I was putting up barriers to protect us from demons during the night." "Right Miroku" Inuyasha replied. Miroku bonked him on the head with his staff. 


	2. Cause and Effect

_Silverwolves: Okay if its me talking I will I'll be in Italics! Any way I do not own Inuyasha and I never will so yeah.........ENJOY!_

Sugar is Good!

Chapter Two!

"Yeesh" Shippou was practically drooling over the sugary fragrance coming from Kagome's bag. "Give us the candy already!" He yelled. "Alright alright! Lets just sit down for a minute okay; I'm exhausted from running to get to well" Kagome grinned. The group sat down in the grass (being careful to avoid mud) and Kagome emptied the contents of her bag. "Oooooh it looks so tasty Kagome can I have a piece?" asked Shippou. His greedy little paws were already inching towards the pile. "Yeah" Kagome giggled that's what I brought it for everybody can have as much as they want!!!" "Candy you say, why is this candy so good? Pondered Miroku. "Well if Kagome says it's good then lets have some!" Sango said as she unwrapped a piece and placed it in her mouth. "Wow this is the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted!" Sango laughed as she grabbed as many piece as she could. Kagome smiled evilly and watched as her friends gobbled down the delicious sweets.

For hours later all the candy had been devoured and it lay in heaps on the grass. As you can imagine everyone was extremely hyper now. "WOW!!! That crap is GOOD!!!" Shouted Inuyasha, as he bounced from tree to tree. "Kagome was having a laughing it on the grass as she watched Sango and Miroku fight over the last piece of Candy. "IT'S TOTALLY MINE I SAW IT FIRST!" Sango shrieked. "No way I saw the delicious morsel WAY before you did!" Miroku was jumping up and down as he was trying to grab the piece away from Sango. "Pervert!" Yelled Sango "Witch!" Yelled Miroku! _(Awww... they love each other!)_

_(Silverwolves: Hmmm Hope ya liked it!!! REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 3 to be up soon!!!!)_


	3. The Aftermath

_Silverwolves: Weeeeeeee! Chapter 3 thanks for reviewing sorry if Kagome doesn't seem realistic but this is plainly for laughs so yeah! Weeeee! REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL! Any way enough babbling!_

Sugar is Good

Chapter 3

After the Hyperness had died down (only a little) they had all managed to build a fire and just as Inuyasha threw the last stick in. Miroku took the piece of candy out that he had got away from Sango and began unwrapping it. "Hey!" Slurred Sango, "That's mine!" She tried to take it from him but he smiled and said "It's mine, and if you try to take it I'll use my wind tunnel on Kirara!" Miroku laughed. "Well then I'll use my wind tunnel on you!" Sango replied. "Uhhhhh Sango ya don't have a wind tunnel" Inuyasha snickered. Kagome jumped up and shouted lets all go swimming in the freezing cold lake over there with all our clothes on! "Yeah" Shippou exclaimed, and he began to hop about chanting "Swimming swimming were a going swimming" Miroku ate his precious candy and all the others agreed to go swimming, as they raced each other to the lake tripping over there own feet like they were drunk. They all jumped in laughing and smiling and shivering. Just at that moment Sesshomaru walked by the lake to see the group flailing and giggling in the freezing water. "They are all insane." He mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk. "Th.. th.. three... cha.. cha cheers.. fa.. for..in... in... insanity!" The shouted as their teeth chattered.

**THE END!**

**In conclusion, never give half demons, demon slayers, small kitsunes, lecherous monks or priestess incarnations candy, unless you wish to be put in an insane asylum. **

_Silverwolves: Sorry if this chapter seems stupid and short but yeah. I laughed. I just had to add Sessy cuz I love him to death, so yep. Er yeah I'll be wrighting another story soon so love ya BYE BYE! BYE BYE!_


	4. Truth, Dare or be killed by Sango

Sugar is Good

Chapter Four

Truth or Dare (Or die)

_Silverwolves: OMG I am very sorry I haven't updated for along time but I have lots of Calculus homework so yeah! Any way this is the last chapter of Sugar is good, so enjoy! (P.S I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfic next so stay tuned!)_

"Hey!" Shrieked Kagome "I just saw Sesshomaru! ""Where is the retarded bastard?" Inuyasha slurred. "RAGGAMUFFINS!" Kagome screamed "I have an idea why don't we play truth or dare?" "Truth or what? How do you play?" Miroku questioned, "well you ask people a question like Do you think Sesshomaru is hot? And then if you don't want to tell anybody you say I'll take a dare, and then someone dares you to do something like go lick Inuyasha ears!" "No one is licking my ears...." grumbled Inuyasha. "FUN!!!! LET'S PLAY!!!" Screeched everyone.

"Ooooh! I'm going first!" Sango cried "Miroku....(she smiled evilly) who is prettier me or Kagome?" "Uhhhhhh, well you both are very attractive but I uh..... pass?" Miroku whimpered. "Fine then, I dare you to sing a song about Inuyasha being pretty." "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!? NO ONE IS SAINGING ABOUT ME EVER!" Inuyasha was stomping his feet and growling like a rabid dog. "I have to or Sango will kill me." Miroku sighed; so he broke out a song....

"**_Oh Inuyasha!_**

_**You are so erm pretty!**_

_**Why Kagome doesn't think so**_

_**It is ummm such a pity!**_

**_Oh Inuyasha!"_**

Miroku looked very embarrassed, Inuyasha looked extremely pissed off, Sango looked like she was about to die laughing and Kagome was laughing her head off, and Shippou was rolling around in the grass giggling like a maniac. Miroku then said "Now it's my turn to truth or dare someone and I pick.... KAGOME!" "Fine..." Kagome said recovering from her fit of laughter, "what's my question?" "Do you think Sesshomaru is handsome?" he asked. Inuyasha a growled under his breath and Kagome glanced at him nervously, "er... no.... cuz.... a.....I.....um.....THINK INUYASH IS WAY CUTER!" she finished the last part very fast and her and Inuyasha blushed. Miroku and Sango couldn't help but give each other the 'they are so in love with each other' look. As the game continued it ended up with Inuyasha and Miroku with their shirts off, Shippou being fast asleep because Kagome made him leave cuz of all the 'inappropriate' things going on, Sango being extremely flushed and embarrassed after being asked by Inuyasha if she liked Miroku, and Kagome with a stitch in her side from laughing. They had no idea that a certain fluffball (AKA Sesshomaru if your slow) had been watching them the whole time, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little at his brother and his friends, acting like complete idiots.

_Silverwolves: YEAH! THE END THIS FANFIC IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETED! HURAY! SORRY IF I DISAPOINTED ANY BUNNY! _

_FANFIC: COMPLETED!_


End file.
